Amazing Detective Di Renjie
Details *'Title:' 神探狄仁杰 / Shen Tan Di Ren Jie *'Also known as:' Amazing Detective Di Ren Jie *'Genre:' Historical drama, detective *'Broadcast network:' CCTV-8 *'Opening theme song:' Chang Ge Yi Qu (长歌一曲) One Long Song by Teng Ge Er Season 1 *'Also known as:' 神探狄仁杰 (武朝迷案) / Shen Tan Di Ren Jie (Wu Chao Mi An) *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast period:' 2004-Aug-06 start Synopsis A series of mysterious murders have occurred and Di Ren Jie, a famous magistrate of the Tang court, is called to investigate. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Liang Guan Hua as Di Ren Jie *Zhang Zi Jian (张子健) as Li Yuan Fang *Lu Zhong as Emperor Wu Ze Tian *Jiang Xin as Fang Ying Yu *Zhu Yan Ping *Yan Yan (严燕) as Sheng Liu Jin *Diana Pang (彭丹) as Li Qing Xia Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) *'Director:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) *'Music:' Cheng Da Zhao (程大兆) External Links *English Wikipedia *Xinhua Net *Baidu baike Season 2 *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast period:' 2006-Nov-20 start Synopsis Cast *Liang Guan Hua as Di Ren Jie *Zhang Zi Jian (张子健) as Li Yuan Fang *Lu Zhong as Emperor Wu Ze Tian *Diana Pang (彭丹) as Li Qing Xia *Yan Yan (严燕) as Sheng Liu Jin *Xu Qian (须乾) as Zeng Tai *Zhu Yan Ping *Xu Xiao Bei (徐晓贝) as Ji Li *Li Shi Long (李世龙) as Liu Zha Li *Xu Fei Lian as Liu Gong Zi *Liu Shuang (刘爽) as Tai Ping *Shu Yan as Xiao Mei (Xiao Feng) *Qiao Hong as Xiao Qing Fang Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) *'Producers:' Zhu Tong (朱彤), Wang Guo Hui (汪国辉), Pan Xiang Jiang (谭湘江), Zhang Wen Ling (张文玲) *'Director:' Qian Yan Qiu External Links *English Wikipedia *Xinhua Net *Baidu baike Season 3 *'Episodes:' 48 *'Broadcast period:' 2008-Mar-15 start Synopsis Cast *Liang Guan Hua as Di Ren Jie *Lu Zhong as Emperor Wu Ze Tian *Zhang Zi Jian (张子健) as Li Yuan Fang *Dong Xuan as Yun Gu and Xiao Qing *Guan Yue as Wei Er *Qiao Hong as Madam He Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) *'Producers:' Zhu Tong (朱彤), Zhang Hui Lin (张会林) *'Chief directors:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋), Zhang Wen Ling (张文玲) External Links *English WIkipedia *Sina *Baidu baike Season 4 *'Episodes:' 52 (TV) / 44 (DVD) *'Broadcast network:' East Movie Channel (上海电影频道) *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Jul-23 start *'Air time:' 19:30 Synopsis Cast *Liang Guan Hua as Di Ren Jie *Zhang Zi Jian (张子健) as Li Yuan Fang *Qu Zha Zha (曲栅栅) as Di Ru Yan *Lu Zhong as Wu Ze Tian Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) *'Director:' Qian Yan Qiu (钱雁秋) External Links *Baidu baike *English Wikipedia Season 5 *'Title:' 神探狄仁杰5 / Shen Tan Di Ren Jie 5 / Wu Chao Mi An 5 *'Also known as:' Detective Dee The 5th / Amazing Detective Di Renjie 5 / *'Genre:' Historical, Mystery *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Dec-08 Synopsis Cast *Liang Guan Hua *Wu Zhuo Han (吴卓翰) *Xu Qian (须乾) *Zhou Jie (周洁) *Wang Jian Xin *Yvonne Yung *Song Yi *Hu Shi Qun Season 6 *'Title:' 神探狄仁杰之情花金人案 / Shen tan di ren jie zhi qing hua jin ren an *'Also known as:' 神探狄仁杰4 / Detective Dee The 4th *'Genre:' Historical, Mystery *'Episodes:' 50 *'Network:' Sohu TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-23 Synopsis Cast *Liang Guan Hua *Wu Zhuo Han *Xu Kun *Zhou Jie *Wang Ou *Song Yi *Wang Jian Xin *Zhu Rui Production Credits *'Producers:' Zhu Tong (朱彤), Zhang Hui Lin (张会林), Meng Fan Yao (孟凡耀), Wang Guo Hui (汪国辉), Fu Si (傅思) *'Director:' Tan You Ye *'Screenwriter:' Tian Ben Qun *'Assistant Director:' He Zhen Hua (何振华), Huang Qing Qi External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baike *Baidu Baike Season 6 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2004 Category:CDrama2006 Category:CDrama2008 Category:CDrama2010 Category:CDrama2015 Category:CDrama2017 Category:CCTV Category:Sohu TV Category:Gong'an